Rokusho's Wandering Heart
by stormseeker123
Summary: Rokusho is looking for his long-lost Meta-Fighter. Rated T for future chapters.


Author's Note: I do not own Medabots or anything associated with the franchise. I only own the group of sailors. This is meant to be slight AU. Please be gentle with the reviews.

Night had fallen across the land, the sparkling lights of the city silhouetting a cloaked figure as he made his way across the bridge. As the wind caught the folds of his cloak, he looked out at the dwindling lights as he walked from the city. It saddened him to once again run out of leads. He felt that he was so close, only to have the chance to find his medafighter slip out of his hands. He turned and topped the next hill, to come to a massive old oak. He mused about the old oak, how it had stood the test of time, and of the encroachment of human society. He jumped into the branches to relax and formulate his next move. As the wind whispered through the branches of the old oak, voices below whispered of news.

His audio unit perked up at the mention of Doctor Hushi. The voices whispered of the doctor being in the middle of the United States. Feeling curious, he looked over the side of the branch, only to find the wind rustling in the grass. Feeling confused, he decided to power down for the night, as he leaned up against the trunk of the branch. As he dreamed, a soft blue glow surrounded him, bathing him in a warm light, as the voices continued to whisper. They whispered of things across the ocean, of the path he must take to find his master. Most of the images were jumbled and confused, but the message was clear. His master lay across the ocean, and Rokusho must go to him in order to calm the storm in his mind.

He awoke to the sound of a small bird chirping in the uppermost branches. He blinked to get his optics back into focus. He mused upon his dream, uncertain of what it meant. After a while he concluded that it was his own heart telling him that he should look in the United States. After looking around to make sure that he was alone, he jumped down from the tree and resumed his journey. Something cold and wet dripped on his back. Looking up, he saw that a storm was coming; a big storm to say the least. Already the clouds grew dark and swollen with impending rain. Towering thunderheads crackled ominously. He decided it was the best course of action to head back toward the city.

So he turned and ran toward the city and the shelter it provided against the storm. But the storm caught up with him halfway to the city. The sky above him opened up and rain drenched him from head to foot. Continuing to the city, he constantly scanned the terrain for anything he could use as shelter, should things get any worse. Seeing nothing, he quickened his footsteps to the city, until he was running. Thunder rolled across the land, while lightning swept across the sky in white streaks that left him momentarily blinded. The rain came down harder, along with another, rather more unpleasant surprise. It started hailing, large chunks of ice falling from the sky with loud splashes in the mud. A large hailstone caught him on the head, stunning him.

A powerful blast of wind picked him up and carried him along for a few meters before he came crashing back down. It went along like this for a few hours, until the storm blew itself out. He was beat up and muddy from his unwanted excursion. He staggered to his feet, unable to see clearly due to the mud and grass on his visor. Wiping what he could off with the back of his hand, he looked around to see where he was. He was not too far from a boatyard, and in between him and the boatyard was a small stream, now swollen with storm water. He got up and knelt by the stream; as he knelt down, he took his cloak off, revealing a shining white body, if quite splattered with mud and grass. He proceeded to clean himself off, thankful that the water was somewhat clean. As he cleaned himself off, he discovered he had a bit of hail caused dents in his armor. He decided to wash his cloak before putting it back on, seeing as it was as dirty as he was.

As soon as he was clean, he stood up to have another look around. He seemed to have been blown quite off course. None of his surroundings looked even remotely familiar. But he saw a boatyard that corresponded with the boatyard in his dream, so he set off for it. Seeing as there was only one boat in the quay, Rokusho decided to get on board. He did a little exploring and found out that it was bound for the United States. He came across the crew, and they were arguing how best to get to the United States. Should they go across the pacific or should they go west, along the smaller oceans and make more stops to resupply. After a couple of minutes, it was decided that they should go west, but they would need to get the help from one more crewmember. That is when Rokusho decided to make himself known. He volunteered himself to be a crew member, and after explaining his situation, the crew agreed to let him on board.

After a few days of waiting in the harbor for about three days, they shoved off. As the wind caught the sails, Rokusho could have sworn he could see all of his friends standing on the shore, waving, Rokusho blinked, then waved back, when they didn't disappear from view. Although how they knew he was leaving, h didn't have the slightest clue. He turned and went below deck in order to get about the work that needed to be done. As they crossed the Japanese sea, Rokusho got to know the crew a little better and the crew got to know Rokusho somewhat, they found out the whole situation with the professor Hushi and the fire. And the days were filled to the brim with general upkeep of the ship, Rokusho learned how to tie all sorts of knots, how to fish and how to be a true sailor.

During the time he wasn't working with the crew or tidying things up around the ship, he was sitting in the masts. About a month passed in this manner. Then the captain announced that they were going to be taking shore leave in the beautiful country that is China. It took them a few more days, eventually, the mainland of China rose into view. They got a good look at the fishing docks and all sorts of refineries, all of which made the white Medabot flinch. Rokusho personally thought the captain was nuts, he couldn't think about what might happen in there at night.


End file.
